The Infection
The Infection The Infection'' is a new Machinima series by Dima110 and Cool 1 Gamer. Other actors have been confirmed, such as HLG Dreadsnipe. Other actors are pending.'' This Machinima is fairly new Machinima. The main directors, Dima110 and Cool 1 Gamer, are requesting as much help as possible. Plot Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot Two scientists, Jeremy Johnson and John Graham, are at some sort of unknown test facility. It is currently unknown where this is or where this takes place. It seems apparent that this takes place on some sort of ship, as Graham at one point answers Johnson's question, which was "How's the crew?" Graham answers, "They're fine." They are talking about a test subject. Later, after the conversation ends with Graham asking Johnson to follow him, Johnson points out that the test subject, which is in an unknown location (probably in the test tube, as the map is Cold Storage), was missing. The scientists began to panic. Seconds later, Johnson notices something in the distance. It turns out that it was the test subject, which was definitely infected. It swoops down and apparently infects Graham, who screams in pain. The screen then blacks out, and fades into a sign which said, "THE INFECTION". Seconds later, "ONE MONTH LATER" pops up. The screen fades onto Johnson attempting to wake John out of a coma. Graham drearily awakes, asking what happened. Johnson then explains that the infected test subject escaped. John, fully awake and surprised, points out that hundreds of people could have been infected by now. Johnson then points out that he had been in a coma for about a month. Graham was speechless. Johnson then told Graham to follow them to show him the rest of the people. The seen then shows them walking as music plays in the background; obviously the opening credits. When they reach their destination, the music fades out. Johnson yells at a man, who's name was Phillip Morris, to look at him. Talking in a very absurd voice, Johnson and Morris have a conversation, in which Morris explains to Johnson that the others had simply left. It is unknown as to where and why they left. Morris then proceeds to sprint away from them to the grav-lift and jumps through. An explosion is soon heard. It is unknown as to what exactly happened to Morris. Soon after, Johnson hands Graham a blood sample. It's apparent that it showed Graham had an advanced form of the infection. Very quickly, Graham runs to the edge, poised to commit suicide, as he told Johnson off about not committing suicide. Graham stated that he had to in order to prevent the infection from spreading. Instead of shooting him, Johnson merely smacks him off of the ledge. Seconds later, a zombie turns a corner, notices Johnson, and attacks him. Having no option, Johnson jumps off of the ledge, following Graham. The zombie also jumps off. It is unknown whether either of them survived. Episode 2: _____ This episode has been confirmed by Dima110. Trivia *The names of the characters were derived from random, except for John Graham which is obviously the name of JonCJG (DigitalPh33r), spelt only a little differently.